1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for generating anions in video appliances. More specifically the present invention relates to an apparatus for generating anions, which releases anions out of a main body of a product, using convection occurring by heat from heating elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
When using video appliances, such as a television receiver, a computer monitor, an audio/video system, etc., several people usually use them in a limited space. Thus, environmental problems arise from their use. That is, the users are exposed to an environment tainted with problems, such as dust, air pollution, cigarette smoke or the like.
Meanwhile, recent-developed video appliances, having an apparatus for generating anions, create and release anions simultaneously with performing their own functions, so that the environment can be improved.
The conventional video appliances having an apparatus for generating anions, adopt an exhaust fan in order to release anions out of their body. This is the so-called forced blowing method.
However, such a method results in other problems.
One is fan noise which creates another environmental problem.
Another is the necessity of the addition of extra components and circuitries for driving the fan, as well as the addition of a fan. The additional components make it difficult to make the best of the interior space of a product. This is also contrary to the growing tendency to miniaturize products.
Finally, the cost that is spent on ancillary functions instead of primary functions will be increased. Aside from the increased cost of production of the components being added, it increases power consumption, design cost, manufacturing cost, etc.